


育雏

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 在经历过坎坷的追求后，迪克和杰森终于结婚了。在商量了很久后他们终于决定要一个孩子然而这对于omega产夫迪克来说是一个严峻的挑战





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，alpha杰森和omega迪克的备孕以及当年的恋爱故事  
> 会有生孩子当傻爸爸的剧情  
> 女孩子们都是助攻，包括哥谭好红娘  
> 毒藤本次是猛禽小队队员身份

今天是迪克去社区教育中心上备孕课程的日子。  
“好的，各位，我们来看一段录像。”社工艾米丽拍了拍手，关掉灯，打开投影仪。“首先，这是女性生产的内容，包括各位女omega也是这样。”  
迪克看着银幕上血呼啦的分娩录像，握紧了杰森的手。  
“用力！”录像里的医生大喊。“呼吸！吸吸呼！吸吸呼！”  
“我的天。”录像里的产妇在惨叫，迪克脸有点白。“我真感谢妈妈平安生了我。”  
“用力！使劲！”在医生的鼓励和产妇的惨叫声中，孩子出生了。医生拍了拍孩子的后背，婴儿发出了响亮的哭声。  
“是个女孩！”录像最后医生对产妇说到。  
“杰，我突然不想生了。”  
“放轻松点，迪克，这是女性产妇。”虽然这么说着，但杰森也愣在椅子上。“男性omega应该不会这样。”  
“至于各位男性beta和omega，要认真看这段录像。”艾米丽打开了另一段录像。“男性的生产模式和传统的女性生产相似但不相同，各位要注意这一点。”  
迪克看着银幕。  
“啊——”还是血呼啦的场面，还是让产夫呼吸的大夫。“啊——操他妈的——”产夫惨叫着。“妈——我谢谢你把我生下来——”  
“……我真的有点不想生了。”迪克向后缩了缩。  
“男性生产有一个问题。”  
迪克听着艾米丽的讲解，瞪直了眼看着录像里的产夫——他的老二勃起了。  
“因为前列腺的存在，所以在顺产的过程中，胎儿会挤压到前列腺。”  
“啥玩意儿？！”杰森扬起了眉毛。银幕上的产夫突然声音变了调，从惨叫变成了大声呻吟，最后变成了惨烈的呻吟声。“生个孩子还生硬了？！”  
“……所以会给产夫带来很可怕的前列腺高潮。”  
录像里孩子出生的一瞬间，产床上的产夫射了。  
“……这他妈算不算被自己孩子操射了。”  
“当然了，也别那么害怕。”艾米丽换了另一段录像。“现在还有剖腹产和无痛分娩。”  
迪克松了口气。  
“当然产夫们的前列腺高潮还是不可避免的。”  
迪克又哆嗦了一下。  
“所以，我们还生吗？”杰森看了看迪克。  
“……生吧。”迪克想了想。“我们已经商量了很久了。”  
“你要是觉得痛不生也可以。”  
“生吧。”迪克像下定了决心一样。“我们就这个问题商量了好几年了，而且不是还有无痛分娩吗？”  
“但是生孩子生到射怎么办？”  
“……你不要说这个。”迪克抖了抖。“这一点我还没做好心理准备。”  
“你要选剖腹产？”  
“到时候再说吧，杰。”迪克拉着他离开社区中心，往家的方向走。“我们回家再说。”

 

迪克给警局递交了备孕申请，接下来的一段日子他会主要负责文书工作，减少外勤和体力活。消息一出警局的姑娘们纷纷来打听消息，而男警官们则在背后打赌格雷森生的到底是男是女。  
“迪克，你要加油。”甚至连艾米都这么说。“我很期待你和你丈夫生出来的孩子能有多漂亮。”  
受欢迎的格雷森警官突然觉得他大概要被警局讨论好几年了。  
他下了班，杰森做好了晚餐，饭后他去洗澡，吹干头发，躺在床上。杰森推门进来看他把自己脱光了仰面躺着，瞅着他。  
“来吧。”他说。“我准备好了。”  
“……你弄得跟上刑场一样干嘛？”  
“你得努力，杰森。”  
“……你真的没问题吗？”杰森摸了摸他的额头。“你还没到热潮呢，你这么着急怀孕？”  
“如果你把怀孕算成做爱的副产品的话我就更高兴了。”  
杰森听了，把裤腰带解开了。  
“你自找的。”他说。“那么今天我就不带套了。”

 

迪克和杰森结婚之前的生活可谓是磕磕绊绊，交往前更是可以用灾难去形容。大家都知道曾经的迪克·格雷森是一个宇宙级直男，从那可怕的审美就能看出来，然而他还是个omega，信息素几乎爆表的那种omega。  
杰森喜欢迪克是很明显的事情，时间一长他不说女孩们都知道了，然而迪克完全没有察觉。  
这天也一样，女孩子们明显是没什么事做，现在没事她们就开始撺掇杰森去和迪克坦白，然而问题在于他是个宇宙级的直男。  
“我得跟你说实话，不是我对夜翼有偏见，也不是对他是omega这件事有意见。”科莉真诚地说。“你知道的，我对于人类来说是外星人，我们不具备第二性征，所以你们的信息素什么的我根本闻不到。”  
“但是他的审美简直差到爆炸。”芭芭拉接到。“你知道吗他以前给星火买了支蓝色的口红，因为他自己是蓝色的，这样能凑情侣色。”  
杰森心里咯噔了一下。  
“还有前几年。”扎塔娜进一步补充。“他送了神谕一条绿围巾。”  
“太可怕了。”芭芭拉捂住了眼睛。“你真不知道我的头发和那条围巾配起来多难看。”  
杰森握紧了双手。  
“你还没见过更可怕的。”史蒂芬妮说。“他在圣诞节送了黑蝙蝠一支粉色的口红，说很符合她在他心目中的可爱形象。”  
杰森哆嗦了一下。  
“我觉得你的路会很艰难。”海伦娜拍拍他的肩。“但我们会支持你的。”  
杰森受到了蝙蝠女孩们和猛禽小队甚至是来自扎塔娜的魔法支持，虽然他觉得这除了给他制造心理压力外没有任何作用。艾薇在听说有人陷入恋爱烦恼后甚至表示如果你有需要我这里有很多不同的花粉，杰森果断拒绝了。  
“我觉得你们就差帮我绑架他了。”  
“并没有。”科莉一本正经。“你要用你的alpha信息素和你本人的魅力征服他。”  
“如果还不行我推荐我的花粉。”艾薇在电话那头说。这种八卦肯定不能少了她，虽然她只能这样说话，而且大家全部使用代号称呼。“纯植物，百分百无公害。”  
“绝对不行。”其他女孩异口同声。  
“我觉得你们可以给我点别的建议。”已经沦为女孩们八卦对象和女性之友的杰森看着面前的姑娘们。“你们现在说的我觉得他只会拒绝我。”  
“你要适当运用自己的能力。”史蒂芬妮说。“你是个alpha，你的信息素都快赶上B了。”  
“他会被你吸引的。”艾薇的声音传来。“相信自己，男孩，你是个alpha，和omega相互吸引是本能。”  
“但是有一个前提是他是直的，我打赌他比艾菲尔铁塔都直。”  
“那么你需要我的花——”  
“谢谢，不需要。”所有人异口同声地说。

 

“我觉得你应该到了热潮再考虑受孕。”杰森躺在床上，迪克趴在他旁边，享受着性爱后的余韵。  
“我现在也可以。”  
“容易受孕和绝对会受孕是两回事，迪克，而且那样的话我们还好推算怀孕时间。”  
“今天做都做过了。”迪克伸展了身子，翻了个身，抱住杰森。“我也有好好收下你射进来的——我的生殖腔怎么样？”  
“等你热潮的时候我操不死你。”杰森关了灯，向下挪了挪，抱着迪克盖上被子。“给我等着。”  
“我等着呢。”迪克愉快地闭上眼睛。“晚安，杰。”  
第二周的时候迪克准备回家度过他即将到来的热潮，临走的时候他听了一耳朵休息区的八卦，现在局里已经在打赌他会生几胞胎了。  
——你们平时的八卦生活是有多缺乏。  
两天后他的热潮准时到来了，杰森看着他不断的翻找出毯子垫子的筑巢行为，扭头到厨房准备起了晚餐。  
“杰！”他准备到一半的时候迪克兴奋地跑进来，热潮期的信息素闻上去甜美可口。“我把我们的卧室收拾了一下！”  
“我们晚上在你的鸟巢里交配？”  
迪克的脸刷就红了。  
“你爱死我那么操你了。”杰森心情很好的把切好的蔬菜倒进锅里。“所以你特别棒。”  
“想当年你追在我屁股后面的时候还不是这样的。”迪克噘嘴。“这些年你变了，小翅膀，你开始占我便宜了。”  
“洗手准备吃饭去。”杰森笑着看了他一眼。“吃饱了给我准备好力气怀孕吧。”  
“又不是说今天干完就怀孕的，还有一个受精的过程。”迪克一边洗手一边说。“你今天也得出力呢。”  
“至少我不会像你那样热潮还附带减肥功效。”  
十几分钟后杰森摆好了桌叫迪克吃饭，来到客厅抬头一看发现全家的垫子都不见了，包括沙发垫子，靠垫和地上那个软凳。  
“迪基鸟！”他冲进卧室。  
“怎么样？有没有觉得很柔软？”  
他看着那个塞满了垫子的房间，迪克把床垫的过于柔软，他觉得他睡在上面都会觉得腰疼。  
“……要收拾起来可真是个大工程。”杰森看着垫子，毯子和枕头。“迪克，你的筑巢行为是越来越厉害了。”  
“本能，杰，本能，筑巢行为我自己控制不住。”  
“我知道。”杰森靠在门口，他身上还穿着围裙。“那么可以来吃饭了吗，鸟妈妈？”


	2. Chapter 2

虽然有女孩们的支持，但是杰森依然没有去向迪克告白——他不敢，迪克是直男，而他喜欢迪克，而且就算他追着迪克聊天迪克不怎么理他，他要是告白了十有八九又要被揍一顿然后再也不见他。  
他就这么犹犹豫豫了很长时间，长到有天艾薇听说他还没行动亲自带了花粉要去找迪克，幸亏被芭芭拉及时拦了下来。  
“他比植物还迟钝！”艾薇宣布。  
事情的变化源于一场争吵，布鲁斯和杰森的。他们那天的争吵从杰森作为后援的时候差点打死一个偷袭迪克的人开始，涉及到了很多问题，两个人都忍着没有殴打对方，然而很明显，杰森和布鲁斯的矛盾正在深化。  
“我才是这个家的家长，杰森，就算你是个alpha也是一样！”因为alpha相互排斥的天性，今天布鲁斯的火气十分大，他们两个的信息素浓度高得吓人，迪克在房间那头坐着都觉得头晕无力。“在家里就要听我的！”  
“你现在拿我当你的儿子了在教育了？！”杰森反唇相讥。“你他妈当我是什么？在一个家族里的笑话？！”  
“那是你自己以为的！”  
“让一个alpha听另一个alpha的话，接受他的统治，哈？我以为的？”  
“够了！你要在家里待着就必须听我的！要么就走！”  
哦，天，信息素让布鲁斯失去理智了。迪克唰地站起来，然而布鲁斯看都没有看他。  
“巴不得！”杰森恶狠狠地说，他朝迪克的方向看了一眼，抄起他的头罩。“你们根本就不需要我！什么帮助！后援！我只是个alpha！你的家里有一个alpha保护就足够了！根本不需要我也没我的份！”  
“杰森！”  
“闭嘴格雷森。”杰森戴上头罩，推门出去。“如你所愿，老头子，我滚了。”  
“你们都他妈的给我冷静下来！”  
迪克真的生气了，他散发出自己的信息素，令两个爆炸了一样的alpha冷静。这下他们两个一个坐回椅子上，一个一屁股坐在门外的台阶上，谁都不和谁说话。迪克叹了口气，看了看门外的杰森，扭头进了屋里，他打算先和布鲁斯谈谈。  
“你不要总去激怒他。”他直截了当地说。“他才二十岁，分化之后也没人去引导他控制自己的信息素，这些你都知道，他需要你的引导和帮助。”  
“没这么简单。”布鲁斯摇了摇头。“你感觉到了，迪克，他的信息素浓度已经赶上我了，我压制不了他，他若不想我就没办法引导他去学会控制。”  
“那你也不应该和他吵架，你知道，他的性子——还有那该死的池子，再加上他是alpha。”迪克还在持续散发自己的信息素安抚他们，一个恰好的浓度，可以让暴怒的alpha平静，又不会造成什么催情的影响。他能感觉到布鲁斯很快就收敛了自己的信息素，而门外杰森的信息素还在猛烈地散发。“你不应该说那种话，你知道他想要一个家。”  
“我觉得我每次都会搞砸。”布鲁斯呻吟一声。“每次我和杰森想恢复关系都被我搞砸，我本来并不想那样。”  
“……我搞不懂。”迪克在旁边坐下来，拍了拍布鲁斯的肩。“为什么你一定要他听话？你知道我们就没一个听话的。”  
“……因为他是个alpha。”布鲁斯的声音听上去有些沮丧。“而且是个没有经过学习的alpha。你知道吗，他还没学会怎么控制自己，他的信息素不但会对你和提姆造成影响，在我看来也是一种对于地位的挑衅，而且那个时候我控制不住——”他顿了顿。“我尽可能的控制了，迪克。杰森是个强大的alpha，刚刚那个情况我们都很难控制住自己。”他叹了口气。“alpha想领导和保护家族的本能，他会这么想其实我有些高兴，但即便是我退休，接管家庭的也不会是他。”  
“是达米安？”  
“是你，迪克。虽然你是个omega，但是你有能力，无关第二性征，你是最有资格接管这个家的——说实话，你比我还有资格。alpha在家庭的领导地位只不过是一种本能的习惯，就好比雄狮，然而我们毕竟不是野兽，我们是人类。但从本能来说杰森的存在对我来说就像是狮子群里来了另外一头雄狮。他所表现出的问题对我来说不是自己的儿子长大了，而是另外一头雄狮入侵了领地。”  
迪克思考了一会儿，站起来去找杰森。杰森已经从台阶上起来了，现在他正躺在草坪上，alpha信息素的味道变淡了，他正在收敛自己，虽然很明显有些笨手笨脚。  
“杰森。”迪克在他旁边坐下来，杰森翻了个身背对他。“冷静了吗？”  
“冷静的不得了。”他哼哼着。“你不去哄老头子了？”  
“布鲁斯不需要我哄，他只需要冷静下来。”  
“所以你来教育我了？因为我脾气不好？还是因为我挑战权威了？”  
“你觉得这是你的家。”迪克直截了当地说。“所以你才和布鲁斯吵架。”  
“他就是觉得我在挑战他的地位。”  
“我知道你今天是想保护我。”  
杰森沉默了一会儿。  
“你知道吗，这是这几个月里你第一次找我好好说话。”他闷闷地说。“我还记得我们一开始重逢后，你一见我就往死里打。”  
“那个时候你杀人。”  
“是啊，但我还听罗伊和科莉说你多记着我重视我。”杰森把头罩放在旁边，依然没有把脸转过来的打算。“但是我每次找各种理由去找你，我们都会打架。说真的，后来每一次我想去找你说说话你都对我爱答不理，我还天天听科莉和罗伊说你有多看重我——格雷森，你和老头子一样，你所看重的那个我十五岁就死了，你们只是想念从没杀过人的杰森·陶德。”  
“好吧……我承认。你是个麻烦精，杰森，我和布鲁斯不得不给你做各种善后工作，说实话我有时候也会觉得厌倦了这种永无止境的事情。”迪克举起双手做出投降的动作。“但是我依然希望你从个坏孩子变成好孩子，杰森。”  
“说得好像我现在不杀人了你就会像以前那样。”杰森嘲讽到。“从布鲁德海文跑来，带我到处蹦哒，给我起外号，没事就想和我说话——承认吧，迪基鸟，你现在根本就不待见我，现在的我。”  
他扭了扭身子，迪克的信息素让他平静下来了，但他的胯下有反应了——去他娘的omega格雷森。他喜欢迪克，他现在连转过身去都不敢，他的裆部可是鼓起来了一块。  
“……我以为你讨厌我。”  
“我以为我够明显了。”杰森急躁起来，但他依然不敢转过身去。“我他妈的讨厌你为什么要想方设法缠着你跟你说话跟你聊天！”  
“好吧，我知道，冷静下来，杰森。”迪克试图安慰他，继续散发出信息素——这他妈的可真是太糟了。“我知道，你想要一个家庭，你把我们当成家人，你想保护这个家今天才会和布鲁斯有冲突。我知道你不讨厌我，我都知道，你看我们这段时间的关系不也好了很多。”  
“……我爱你。”  
“我知道，我也是，杰森。”  
“我说我爱你，所以你的‘好了很多’完全不够多。”  
“……杰森？”  
“把你的信息素收一收，我的老二现在硬的像块石头。”  
迪克愣住了。杰森爬了起来，他们就坐在草地上这么看着对方，最后杰森试图悄悄地把手凑过去碰迪克的手，但最后他还是收回来了。  
他看出来迪克很生气——他已经写在脸上了，他要是再说什么估计会被直接挨一耳光。  
“……你说得对。”迪克终于找回了声音，磕磕绊绊地说。“你的确变了，杰森。”  
——其实并没有。  
他这么想，但是最终没有说。

 

热潮期的omega会有筑巢行为，这是一种养育后代的本能。杰森见过每天都忙着煮食物的，见过一遍又一遍打扫卫生的，当然像迪克这种改变家具布局的也见过——谢天谢地，他以前的筑巢行为不明显，现在也只是在本能的给后代准备柔软舒适的巢。  
“社区发的备孕手册你看了吗？”迪克趴在床上看杰森把晾晒干的衣服折好收起来。“我把omega须知的部分看了。”  
“这还要手册？”杰森皱皱眉头。“我觉得我们的青春期性教育做的很好了。”  
“区别大着呢。”迪克摸出手册，翻了个身。“你看，‘孕期omega的信息素会发生变化，alpha要时刻注意怀孕omega的信息素的变化，保证孕妇或孕夫的情绪稳定。’”  
“什么意思？”  
“这意思是你得让着我。”迪克丢下手册打了个滚。“啊——我不高兴——”  
“你哪里不高兴了？”  
“我在热潮，就在这里躺着，我的alpha还在那里收拾衣服。”  
“……你给我等着。”杰森把迪克的蝙蝠侠内裤塞进抽屉。“等我收拾好这对内衣袜子，我就让你高兴到再也不想高兴。”


	3. Chapter 3

在那天晚上之后杰森有八个月没回过庄园，六个月看见蝙蝠侠装作没看见，迪克有四个月没理他并且绕着他走。达米安倒是一反常态没有嘲笑他，而他能说上话的也只有是不是来安慰他的提姆，带着他最喜欢的辣热狗。  
女孩们在知道这鲁莽而失败的突然告白后纷纷安慰杰森，除了再次想揣着花粉去找迪克的艾薇。  
“他就是个榆木疙瘩！”艾薇再次宣布。“就算拒绝也不能这样！”  
“那你也不能拿着花粉去找他，艾薇。”  
“他的行为太气人了！”  
杰森被女孩子围着，什么都没说。他这几个月过的十分绝望，绝望到他已经开始自我安慰至少他曾经在迪克心里很重要，在这个家里的地位很重要。  
如果他不是个alpha就好了。  
杰森叹了口气。  
如果他不是个alpha，至少现在他还有家可回。现在他就像是被赶出家的雄狮，他想保护那个家，他想保护迪克，但是谁都不领情，因为这个家族里不需要第二个这样的alpha。  
“谁需要。”他喃喃自语到。“我也有我自己的家庭。”  
他也知道他不应该去尝试顶替布鲁斯的保护地位，但是他有些控制不住想去保护——他还没有分化的时候就在试图保护他的家，保护他的母亲。而在他分化后，这种本能变得更加强烈，即使他知道迪克其实比自己强。  
他在家里的时候开始不再收敛自己的信息素，他的房间就像个充满alpha信息素的巢穴。他开始花更多时间在他的盆栽上，在迪克躲着他的几个月里，他基本上就窝在家里，修剪照顾植物，为此艾薇还对他提出了重点表扬，并且声称会这么对待植物的人不应该受到这样的待遇。  
“我能怎么办。”杰森很简短地说。“他毕竟是个直的。”  
他的家现在变成了一个alpha的巢穴。有他，他的植物，他的家具，他的枪支还有他的头罩。这就是杰森·陶德的家庭。然而很不幸，除了植物，其他成员都已经死了好多年了。  
这四个月他试图再去找过迪克，然而每一次都是同样的结果，在看到他似乎对于自己的出现越来越愤怒的时候，杰森选择了避开了他。  
他的生活简直是一团糟。杰森看着女孩们在一起聊八卦，不知道自己为什么要在这里，或者说，为什么要靠陪她们逛街为条件去换迪克最近的情况。  
四个多月后，有人一大早敲响了杰森家的门，杰森开门一看是迪克——在闻到他屋里浓郁的信息素后他明显后退了一步。  
“你这里味道好大。”  
“单身alpha的家。”他无精打采地说，让迪克进来。“我开个窗。”  
这是迪克第一次真正来拜访杰森。从以前的时候就是杰森去找他，或者他在夜晚捉到他的小翅膀，就算现在长大了也是一样，每一次都是杰森去找他。  
“有事吗？”杰森打开所有的窗户，信息素很快就稀释了。“我们有阵子没见面了。”  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
“……如果是不好的消息的话就不要说了。”杰森给他倒了杯水。“如果是这个的话我知道你想说什么，你不说出来我还能舒服点。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“迪克，你用不着这样。我不会对你做什么，要是我想做什么我早就做了，毕竟我是个alpha。”杰森坐下来。“拜托，别躲着我。”  
他的语气可能有点凄凉。迪克默默喝掉了水，两个人相顾无言低着头看着桌子大概有五分钟，最后他开口了。  
“我并不是讨厌你，杰森。”他说的很慢，似乎在考虑措辞。“我其实很震惊……说实话我很难接受。”  
“我知道。”杰森说。“但是我不会影响你。”  
“你告诉我已经很影响我了。”  
“……我从十四岁的时候……”杰森的声音有些干涩。“我那时候就想超越你，我觉得我会是最棒的罗宾。”  
“我知道。”  
“我很崇拜你。”他抬起头。“但我也很爱你。”  
“……有那么久了？”  
“一直。”

 

杰森几乎是被迪克搂着摔进堆着垫子的床里的，床被他垫的过于柔软，像巢穴的床铺让他有一种本能的满足感。  
“操我。”迪克舔着他的耳朵说，整个人都缠了上去。“我特别期待你今天的表现。”  
他们就要不要孩子这件事商量了两三年了，最终他们决定要一个孩子，自从做出这个决定后迪克对孕育后代这件事表现出了很大的热情，可能源于他的家庭取向，不过杰森并不讨厌——论对家庭的热情，他也不输迪克。  
“你的味道还不够浓。”杰森爬起来脱了衣服，又压了上去。“我想等你熟透了再操你。”  
“噫。”迪克舔了一口他的脸颊，alpha皮肤上微量的信息素让他更兴奋了些。“色情。”  
“在热潮期造孩子不色情就完了。”  
“你起来。”迪克抬腿踩了踩杰森的大腿，他跪起来，迪克翻身趴下，握住他硬挺的老二。“你得给我用点力。”  
“用点力干嘛？”杰森感觉到迪克在尽可能散发自己的信息素——不同于平时的，对alpha来说有着致命诱惑的信息素，他已经因为迪克的信息素开始被动发情了，现在还能忍住调戏他也算他意志坚定。“要我干穿你吗？”  
“话多。”  
迪克张口把杰森的老二舔进嘴里，用力吮吸起来，浓郁的alpha气味进入他的身体，给热潮期的omega满足的精神快感。  
杰森动了几下腰，他对迪克的口活一向满意，他的omega让他彻底硬了。  
“操……”他用手抚摸着迪克的后颈，干着他的嘴巴，几分钟后一把把他拎起来，一口咬上他的腺体。“妈的……”  
“嗯哈！”迪克发出一声呻吟。omega的腺体被咬破的时候带来的疼痛超过被征服的快感，而alpha则会从中获得大量的信息素，那种满足感十分强烈。杰森啃咬舔舐迪克的后颈，他的信息素从迪克颈后的伤口渗入。迪克跪趴下来，侧着头看着他。他的下体已经开始分泌爱液，变得湿淋淋的，散发出浓郁的信息素。  
“直接进来。”他催促到。“别做那些没用的。”  
“你明明喜欢前戏。”杰森舔咬着他的脊背，双手抚摸他的前胸，揉弄他的后穴。“我知道你今天发情，饥渴的要命，但是你得给我忍着。”  
“杰——”  
“撒娇也没用。”杰森亲亲他的尾骨，在上面轻轻咬了一口。“我要等你熟透，彻底变成荡妇的时候再操你。”  
迪克的脸涨红了，他希望杰森直接操进来塞满他，用他的老二给他更多的信息素和快感，但是他又有些期待。  
“我知道你想和我交配。”他笑着对杰森说。“希望到时候你有能力满足我，天才。”

 

之后的两个月，迪克开始偶尔找杰森聊天，他能感觉到杰森的情绪开始好转。布鲁斯终于和他重新说话了，但他依然保持着和其他人的距离，除了是beta的提姆，没有人会真的靠近他。  
“可以的话你该陪陪他。”那天芭芭拉终于找迪克谈了谈这件事。“我知道他是alpha而你是omega，但是迪克，没有人能受得了那样。”  
她没有告诉迪克杰森答应陪她们逛街来过得迪克的消息，杰森走到这一步她真的感到惋惜。  
“我和你曾经……因为我的瘫痪，所以就这么结束了。”她叹了口气。“戴娜说的对，我总是在想，如果我们没瘫痪，我们本可以如何。”  
“……小芭，这话你应该早几年告诉我。”  
“我们已经结束了，迪克，你和我都知道。”她犹豫了一下。“所以我才鼓励杰森去找你，不要有遗憾。但我没想到会发生在这样一个情况下。”  
“等等，是你让杰森跟我说的？”  
“我也不知道是你迟钝还是他太会演。”芭芭拉叹了口气。“他喜欢你，迪克，喜欢了很长时间。他坦白说从他分化前就喜欢你，和你是个omega无关。”  
“但是小芭，说实话，我接受不了。”  
“我知道。我只是觉得……你可以对他拒绝的温柔点。”芭芭拉转了转轮椅，开始敲键盘。“尤其是那天之后他一直觉得他只是个没有家的alpha。”

 

六个月后，布鲁斯终于向杰森道歉，并表示他应该接受控制自己信息素的训练。  
“那并不是我的本意，杰森。”布鲁斯对他说。“你长大了，能够保护别人，现在的你很强，你的信息素浓度几乎和我一样。我完全无法压制你，所以那天我们都失去了理智。”他顿了顿。“其实你很想回家，对吗？”  
杰森原本想说不，但是他说不出来。他怎么会不想回去呢？他当然想。  
“……我想做一个成功的alpha，布鲁斯。”他最终这么说。  
他还是回了庄园度过一个周末，提姆跑来和他下象棋，达米安找他打电动游戏，阿尔弗雷德和他在下午茶时间讨论英国文学。这个周末很棒，就好像真的家庭一样。  
“这里永远是你的家，杰森少爷。”  
“我知道，我也是这么认为的，阿尔弗雷德。”杰森骑上他的摩托车，最后看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。“我只告诉你，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“什么事？”  
“我也想像布鲁斯那样，成为他那样能够保护家庭的alpha。”他叹了口气。“可能对我来说，原始的本能更冲动吧。”  
“无论第二性征是什么，只要是爱着家人的人都会这样。”老管家说。“我知道您的遗憾，杰森少爷，这与您是不是alpha无关，我知道您爱着我们。”  
“红头罩，后援。”他的通讯器响了，是芭芭拉的声音。“夜翼遇到埋伏了。”  
“给我三分钟，先让他蹦哒着。”他发动引擎，阿尔弗雷德冲他挥了挥手。“我走了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“一路小心。”  
其实被拒绝也不算什么，不过他的确希望那个时候迪克能够拒绝的柔和些。  
“你到了吗！”迪克在那头大喊，上蹿下跳躲避子弹。“我快没地方蹦了！”  
“再坚持三十秒！”  
“二十秒！”  
“你说什么就是什么！”  
迪克的拒绝并不能改变他依然会给他做后援，依然会帮助他，试图保护他。除此之外，迪克也是他的家人，也是他爱的人，即使他是一个比他还要强的omega。  
他的信息素浓度正在飙升，布鲁斯说的没错，他是一个强大的alpha，他的压迫性并没有和这些年他的改变一起发生变化。  
“注意信息素浓度，红头罩！”迪克躲在一堵矮墙后面说。“我有些受不了了——你的信息素赶得上蝙蝠侠了！”  
“我还没来得及上那堂课！”他笨手笨脚的调节着自己的信息素。“我就当你夸我了！”  
——是时候该让布鲁斯给他上一课了。  
迪克坐在矮墙后面看着自己的裤裆绝望地想。


	4. Chapter 4

杰森其实明白很多事，即使所有人都说他脾气火爆，不管是本性使然还是拉萨路池水的副作用，所有人都认为他冲动，没轻没重，一根筋，什么什么的。  
但是他明白很多事。有些时候一些失落不是源于自身的匮乏，而是无论有多么努力，换来的只有一句“他没有那个天分”“所以我不应该让他走上这条路”。他是个街童，每一个孩子都希望有一个家，每一个偷摸别人零钱的孩子都希望如果有可能也要做一个大英雄而不是这样的小小偷。  
时至今日，他也明白布鲁斯的想法，但是也因此，他无法说服自己布鲁斯爱他，尽管他相信。而自从那次在庄园的冲突后，无论理智怎样告诉他，他都像一个被蛇咬了的人一样，保持着距离，即便他仍然想得到布鲁斯的肯定，成为一个强大的alpha，能够保护家族的alpha，能让布鲁斯骄傲的人。  
同样的，即使他几乎是央求着迪克不要躲着他，但他也什么都没有做。一切都和往常一样，偶尔打个照面，一起做做任务，有时候一起吃夜宵——以前他最喜欢接过迪克喝了一半的橘子汽水慢慢喝掉，那个时候他很开心，只不过现在迪克再也不会给他喝了一半的汽水了。  
他的家依然像一个alpha的巢穴，整整一年的时间，他的生活好像回到了从前，但他知道他距离那些事情更远了——布鲁斯的认可，身为alpha的证明，家庭，还有迪克。尽管布鲁斯白天晚上的向他道歉好几次了，但是他依然放不下那天的那句话。  
他是个alpha，是那种想要保护自己家庭的alpha，不屈于任何人之下。他很努力，他不希望自己对于这个家族的意义只是一个令人悲伤的错误和过去。  
他也想保护那个家，被布鲁斯承认，能够对迪克说他爱他。  
偶尔迪克也会和他单独相处一段时间，他会散发自己的信息素，那时候他刚刚从布鲁斯那里学了控制自己信息素的方法，迪克的味道能很好的安抚他被另一个alpha的信息素激怒的情绪，他是个使用信息素的个中好手。  
他还是会因为迪克的信息素升旗，而迪克开始面对他了——他会更加精确的控制自己的信息素，想办法安抚他的情绪。虽然会有些尴尬，但是谢谢，他终于开始觉得好多了。  
在他和布鲁斯的争吵过去了十个月之后，一切似乎又回到了原样。杰森学会了如何控制自己的信息素，依然会和迪克一起做任务。迪克很高兴他不会再因为杰森的信息素而被迫发情了，不过他的确得肯定杰森是个优秀的alpha，他的信息素对omega来说有着致命的吸引力，虽然他可能并不知道。  
不管怎么说，一切都好像在变好。杰森也的确没有越线，一点喜欢他的表现都没有，要不是十个月前他亲口说了他甚至看不出来也不会相信杰森喜欢他。

 

对于alpha来说，忍耐来自omega的催情信息素很难，热潮期的omega信息素是大多数alpha都无法抗拒的。而对于已经被标记的，处在热潮期的omega，他的信息素对他的alpha来说足够在几年内让他彻底失去理智。  
杰森已经感受到了。他亲爱的omega不愧是操纵信息素的高手，也不愧是整个哥谭最有魅力的omega之一，他的信息素浓度本来就重，而杰森也是个高浓度的alpha，不同性种之间，信息素的强烈碰撞很快就搅得两人神志不清，只剩下本能的欲望和行为。  
omega的身体热潮期备孕的变化让他没做任何扩张和润滑就进入了迪克的身体，轻车熟路地进入生殖腔，迪克抱着他发出一声甜腻的喘息。热潮期的omega已经为受孕做好了一切准备，生殖腔自主打开，分泌大量润滑的体液，信息素带来的快感更加强烈——热潮本不是麻烦，本就是孕育后代的方式。alpha负责播种及保卫，omega负责孕育及抚养。即便是高度文明化的现在，人类依然是动物，是动物就有本能，无论意志多么坚定，本质上都是动物。  
“妈的……真爽……”杰森不戴套操进迪克生殖腔里的次数很少，从他们开始到现在可能也就三四次，这样真正交配一样的性爱让他感觉更加刺激。“你的生殖腔，又热，水又多，可他妈爽……”他凑过去轻咬住迪克的耳朵，下身凶狠地操干着他。迪克喘息着攥紧床单，时不时发出几声呻吟。“爽就叫出来，迪基，叫出来……你叫出来特别好听。”  
“呜……”  
“啊哈……已经爽哭了？”杰森用手轻轻擦了擦他的眼睛，把手指上的眼泪舔进嘴里。“眼泪里都满是信息素了。”  
“杰……”迪克扭过头，抓着他的手指含进嘴里，舔舐皮肤上的信息素。“好甜……”  
被标记的omega本能的沉迷于他的alpha的信息素里，杰森看着他迷蒙的眼睛，他不知道在迪克尝起来是怎么样的，是不是和他的味道一样甜。事实上alpha也有着被omega标记的可能，比如对于杰森来说，在长久的相处中迪克的信息素于他如同木天蓼于猫，不只是本能的喜欢，而是令他上瘾。  
“嗯哈——杰——呜呃！”迪克在他的手腕上咬了一口，留下一个齿痕。杰森的信息素从口腔、腺体和生殖腔大量进入他的身体，还有那根在他的后穴里凶狠进出，操着他的前列腺和生殖腔的老二。“杰森！啊啊！杰！好棒——呜嗯！操我杰！”他的爱液顺着抽插流到了他的大腿上，弄得下半身湿漉漉的，色情至极。  
一切都是为了备孕而准备，他从未摄入过这样多的信息素，omega热潮期的本能需求被彻底满足，他的大脑产生了大量多巴胺，感觉到前所未有的幸福快乐。  
“杰，交配……呜呜……”杰森把他抱进怀里，又亲又舔掉了他一脸的口水眼泪。迪克紧抱着他，扭动屁股试图更加讨好他，哼哼唧唧朝他撒娇。“和我交配，呜嗯！我要你的屌，你的结——啊啊！”  
“你还要什么？”杰森用力抱着他，几乎把他揉进身体里。“你还想要什么，迪克，亲爱的，你还想要什么我都给你。”  
“给我你的结！你的结！永久标记我！”他崩溃一样大哭起来，快感太过强烈他甚至无法完全发泄，溢出的快感疯狂的通过哭喊涌出来，他拼命扭着腰试图要杰森操得更深点。“求你了——呜啊啊！求你，你的结！让我怀孕！射给我——求求你射给我！杰森！杰！亲爱的——哈啊啊——好棒！呜哦哦——好棒！爱你，杰，老公——”  
有时候杰森觉得，远在他标记迪克之前他就已经被迪克标记了，在他们还没有在一起的时候，他就只着迷于迪克的信息素，感受着迪克的反应，即便是现在他也会因为迪克的那句爱你丢盔卸甲。  
“我早就标记你了。”杰森粗重地呼吸着，阴茎下方的软骨涨大，他亲爱的迪基鸟被他操到高潮，信息素的味道越发浓烈。“我早就永久标记你了，宝贝……”  
迪克的生殖腔被alpha结死死卡住，大量的信息素通过精液进入他的身体，然而过多的快感几乎消耗掉了他的全部体力，他现在只能趴在杰森怀里，温顺地低下头，让他再一次咬了他的腺体。  
“你该想孩子的名字了。”杰森抱着他躺在床上，他的结要二十分钟左右才能消掉。  
“我累。”迪克疲惫的声音里透着满足。“我们从来没这么爽的做过。”  
“你还有一周的时间可以发情。”杰森亲吻他后颈的齿痕。“我会让你度过一个终生难忘的热潮期。”

 

“我觉得你需要放松一点。”在女孩子们商量过后，芭芭拉和迪克在一次聊天中这么对他说。“你在杰森的问题上太紧张了。”  
“有吗？”迪克一愣。“我们最近的关系还不错。”  
“他喜欢你，迪克。”  
“我知道。”他叹了口气。“可是小芭，我又能怎么办？”  
“你是不能接受没有血缘关系的弟弟喜欢你，还是不能接受杰森喜欢你？”  
因为这句话迪克一个人思考了足足一周，于是他又去了杰森家，打算和他好好谈谈这事。他想告诉杰森他不是不喜欢他——他觉得芭芭拉说的对，他应该让杰森知道有人在乎他，爱他，不管是什么方面的。  
杰森家里的信息素味道淡了很多，但还是很明显。他不在家，迪克有点不想再来一次，于是从窗户爬进来，打算给他留个纸条——芭芭拉提醒他了，他得告诉杰森他爱他，家人意义上的。  
他坐在餐椅上，杰森的信息素不那么浓烈了，嗅起来令人觉得很温暖——这并不好，这让他想起来上次杰森来支援的时候那次绝望的勃起，为此他还被动的发情，这真的让他很难堪。  
然而现在，他刚写下“我的确爱你”之后，他发现自己又硬了。她受过训练，仅仅是这种浓度的信息素还不至于让他有生理反应——哦，操。  
他不想面对这件事。杰森的信息素浓度一重，他就会勃起。虽然这除了能证明他们的信息素相互吸引外并不能说明什么，但是对他来说这还是可怕。  
——你是不能接受没有血缘关系的弟弟喜欢你，还是不能接受杰森喜欢你？  
他想起芭芭拉的话，跳起来从窗户钻了出去，头也不回的冲回了布鲁德海文。  
杰森回来的时候发现窗户是开着的，一把椅子被拉了出来，桌子上放着张纸条，上面是迪克的字，上面写着“我的确爱你”。  
——这真是这一年来最好的消息。


	5. Chapter 5

他们第一次接吻就像谈恋爱的高中生一样，情场老手迪克像初恋一样脸羞的通红，杰森紧张得像是第一次摸女生手的小男孩。  
在迪克忘掉纸条这回事一路跑回布鲁德海文后，杰森就冲了过来，还特地在半道上买了一束花，把他的字条揣在口袋里，直接就敲门了。  
迪克是想死的，那个时候他正躲在被子里思考人生——我是谁我在哪我从哪来我要到哪去。他稀里糊涂地窝在被子里思考芭芭拉的话和杰森信息素的味道，这让他感觉有点不太好，杰森的信息素事实上很吸引他，但是因为气味爱上一个人实在是太肤浅了，况且杰森是他的弟弟而不是个其他人。  
“迪基！”他听到杰森在敲门。“我知道你在，开下门！”  
alpha的信息素闻起来十分强烈，杰森似乎很开心——他可不开心，他刚刚软下去没多久的小弟弟又精神了起来。  
——等等这样不行！  
“把你的信息素收一收！”他冲门外喊。“你是个alpha！”  
迪克真的不想说自从那天杰森控制不住散发出信息素害得他勃起后，一闻到他浓烈的味道就会有生理反应，就好像被杰森的信息素吸引了一样。  
“我也不想是alpha！”杰森隔着门大喊。“但是该死的我能怎么样！”  
——他能怎么样？不是alpha的话他就不会失去在庄园的家，不会和布鲁斯闹得那么僵，不会和迪克变成这样，两个人连闻到信息素都尴尬。  
天杀的他要是个beta该多好。然而偏偏他是个信息素浓度很高的alpha，迪克是个信息素很高的omega。甚至说他们两个人会对彼此的信息素产生反应简直太正常了，那句话怎么说的——这样高浓度的性种之间的相互吸引简直是符合自然规律的天造地设？  
可是他们不是野兽，他们是人。  
“你听着，我不是那种闻到你的信息素就想上你的下半身动物。”杰森不知道迪克在门里干什么，他拿着一束花站在门口，样子有些好笑，他也不想收敛自己的信息素。“我是alpha，我也……但是这不意味着我是个看见你就只想上你的种马！该死的就算你的信息素的确诱人的可怕！”  
“不是这个问题！”迪克有些崩溃，杰森的情绪很激动，他感觉的到，他的信息素从不怎么紧闭的门缝里渗进来，杰森的味道像是肾上腺素一样让他心跳加快。芭芭拉和他谈过，他思考了很久和杰森的关系，他的想法甚至有一阵子松动了一点，杰森的信息素像是撬棍一样把他撬开，omega的本能在他再次接触到那样浓厚的alpha信息素后像是野兽对发情期的荷尔蒙一样，那种感觉过于可怕——他感觉到自己的热潮似乎在苏醒。  
——人不是野兽，但依然是动物。  
他最终还是把杰森赶走了，然后又钻回被子里等待度过突然提前的热潮期。omega的本能根本不会考虑他的想法，他的身体本能找到了自己中意的alpha，这让迪克想把他的脑子和屁股撕开分别冷静一下。  
杰森是他的家人，他的弟弟。可是他的信息素不是家人的味道，他只能闻到那是对于omega极具诱惑的alpha气息。  
他缩在被子里，露出一个红彤彤的脑袋，抓过手机给杰森打了个短信。  
——我也很爱你。然而我们是家人，我们不是野兽。  
他完全不想去仔细考虑什么，突然来临的热潮期够他浑浑噩噩过好几天了。可能他的想法一瞬间有松动，可能有些不应该有的动摇，但是现在重要的是麻烦的热潮。杰森对于一个处于热潮的omega来说太过危险，不管他想怎么样，现在都让他一个人待着最好。  
杰森当晚又来了，戴着头罩，没有吃抑制剂，从迪克的窗户钻了进来，坐在他的床边看着他。  
“你以前是怎么度过热潮的？”他坐在床边问。“随便找一个alpha吗？”  
“扛着。”他说，像是发烧一样大汗淋漓。“你赶紧走，你在这里太危险。”  
杰森坐了一会儿，慢慢拉开他的上衣拉链，从怀里掏出一束有点蔫的花，放在床头柜上。  
“……好吧。”他当然会期待omega其实是需要alpha帮助他们度过热潮期，然而事实上这并不是必要的。“我走了。”  
他想象里迪克的嘴唇应该很柔软，可能有些干燥，因为他总是舔嘴唇，不怎么喝水就会有些干裂。omega的信息素在他的唾液里，打湿他的嘴唇，会变得更加柔软，他可能会不小心弄疼了迪克，笨拙的好像他心里才只有十几岁的爱情——他们的初吻像是十几岁的青少年一样。  
迪克看着他从窗户里爬出去，过了一会儿，从被子里爬出来，抓过那束藏在杰森怀里半天的花，抱在怀里闭上了眼睛。花朵很香，混合着杰森的信息素，味道不算太浓。对于热潮的omega来说，淡薄的alpha信息素是很有效的安慰剂，这让他感觉舒服了不少，虽然还是不可避免的被信息素进一步的催情。  
“……太危险了。”他闭着眼睛抱着花束哼哼着。“你太好闻了……”  
然而就在他这么哼哼的时候，杰森又从窗户外面进来了——他其实并没有真的一走了之，看着迪克抱着那束花扭动着身体他就冲了进来。迪克热潮期本能的求欢欲望表现被杰森看了个正着，而他一时间没有反应过来发生了什么，还在嗅混合着花香的信息素。  
他们就这么四目相对了大概一分钟，谁也没有说话。最后杰森拿下头罩，在床上坐下，伸手轻轻摸了摸迪克的脸颊，omega热潮的信息素闻起来异常甜美，像毒品一样令人上瘾。  
杰森可能是脑子一热，可能是一时间晃神，他十分笨拙地吻了迪克，做好了被一拳打出鼻血的准备，然而迪克只是握住他的手腕，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手腕内侧，然后慢慢地抱住了他的脖颈。  
“……你今天晚上大概是走不了了。”过了好一会儿，迪克轻声笑了。  
“你在热潮。”杰森没有动。“等你热潮结束了会后悔的。”  
“我很理智，你最好趁我还没反悔的时候动手。”  
“……你什么意思？”  
迪克的眼睛很温柔，湿漉漉的，满溢着热潮的情欲。他只是安静地眨了眨眼，轻轻动了动嘴唇。  
“操我。”他说。“不然我就后悔了。”

 

虽然说热潮期还有好几天能让迪克爽，但是在把他操得要死要活的第二天迪克的热潮就开始褪去了。迪克和杰森很是高兴成功受孕，不过他们又同时有些遗憾热潮就这么结束了，他们还想试试很多别的方法——杰森还说要把他肚子都射满，满到鼓起来，然后用他的结死死卡住让生殖腔全部吸收。  
迪克好好想了想，然后很没出息的流鼻血了。  
“这不能怪我，都怪你太辣。”他捂着鼻子嚷嚷，杰森用纸巾堵住他的鼻子。“这实在是太具体了！”  
“你是多想让我把你射满。”杰森给他擦了擦脸，捏了捏他的脸颊。“没关系，等我们生下一个的时候可以让你试试。”  
受孕后迪克闻起来变得像一个无味的beta，大概过了一个月杰森陪他去医院做检查，刚从医院出来就看到布鲁斯拖家带口拉着一家子人堵在门口，看着他们。  
“上车。”家长命令到。“去庄园。”  
“蝙蝠身体检查。”杰森翻了个白眼，达米安哼了一声，打开车门把迪克塞了进去，杰森跟着钻进去。“你可轻点，老头子。”  
“我一向小心。”  
“你要更加小心，这可是好不容易才怀上的。”他捂着迪克的肚子说。  
“爱情的酸臭味。”提姆叹了口气。“你放心吧大红，我偷偷告诉你布鲁斯知道迪克怀孕的时候笑了一晚上。”  
“提姆。”  
提摩西总裁耸耸肩，表示自己说的是实话，达米安则用啧舌声表达了他的意见，然后继续看他的书。杰森多看了一眼，那是《omega孕期及产后估计手册》。  
“你很快就会有妊娠反应了。”达米安严肃地说。“我建议你这段时间待在庄园休养。”  
“你别想。”杰森迅速抱住迪克。“我在哪他在哪。”  
“我就说你这招不管用了。”提姆低着头发短信。“你要是有什么想说的就直说。”  
杰森十分警惕地看着他。  
“好吧。”达米安坐正了身子，清了清喉咙。“理查德，你愿意让你的孩子做我的罗宾吗？”  
陶德先生表示他活了那么多年第一次听到这么预定罗宾的事情。  
“你才多大就盯上我儿子了。”  
“他注定是我的罗宾。”达米安挺直了背。“ 他将是我的第一个罗宾。”  
“想都别想！那是我儿子！”  
“蝙蝠侠没有罗宾是很大的问题，陶德，要不是理查德和你结婚搬走了现在还怀孕了我一定要他当我的罗宾。”  
迪克看着杰森和达米安，摸了摸自己的肚子，往提姆那里靠了靠，转头看着布鲁斯。  
“你的退休生活比我想象中要丰富多彩，布鲁斯。”  
“等你有了儿子就知道了，看这个样子你的生活会更加多姿多彩。”布鲁斯语气深沉。“我现在无比希望你生个女儿。”  
“女孩也可以的。”  
“臭小子不许对我女儿动歪脑筋！”  
“你这要是双胞胎，大概会更精彩。”提姆接到。“如果是一男一女，他们两个大概会在产房前面打起来。”


	6. Chapter 6

那个时候迪克并不清楚是他最终放弃了坚持，抱着侥幸或者放纵的想法邀请了明显想要——应该说爱他的杰森，那个时候他应该是向他omega的本能妥协了。他着迷于杰森的信息素，着迷于一个强大的alpha对他一个omega的吸引，讲真的他不大记得，或者说那个时候他对杰森还没有除去本能以外的爱存在。杰森有一点说对了，他被热潮烧昏了头脑，但从他的角度去看他绝对不后悔被杰森操——杰森是一个强大的alpha，就好像他浓郁的omega信息素会让alpha们口干舌燥一样，alpha也在吸引着omega，杰森同样也在吸引着迪克。  
“你真的被烧昏头了。”杰森脱掉他们的衣服，身体压了上去。迪克的皮肤很烫，热潮令他在接触到杰森的身体——尤其是两个人赤裸相拥的时候——发热发烫，变成粉红色，渗出细小的汗珠。“我不介意和你打一炮，但是等你过了热潮肯定会后悔。”  
“你裤子都脱了就跟我说这个？”迪克伸手碰了碰他的老二，轻轻捏了捏那个会涨起alpha结的地方。“我没说我不想和你做，你最好在我后悔之前做点什么。”  
不用等到后来，他现在都觉得自己不是个东西，但是他又有种“既然是因为杰森引起的热潮那就由杰森来灭火”的想法。那感觉就好像他在减肥，要忍耐住甜食的诱惑，但是奶油蛋糕自己跑来蹭了他一嘴奶油，就等他张口咬下去一样。  
“你愿意的话。”杰森捧着他的脸亲吻着，两个人的下身相互磨蹭，alpha和omega的信息素混合在一起，像是有了旖旎的颜色。“反正横竖我也不吃亏。”  
“你怎么知道不是自己吃亏。”迪克轻笑着分开双腿，生殖腔产生的大量爱液从因为热潮变得松软的后穴流出来，他的屁股和大腿湿漉漉的，已经做好了和alpha交合的准备。“我自己都知道我不应该这样。”  
“第一，我们没血缘关系，迪基鸟。”杰森从口袋里找出个安全套，迪克眯着眼睛，他感觉到有个涨得发硬的大家伙抵在他的穴口，挑逗似的磨蹭了几下。“第二，我想操你很久了，我恨不得操死你，好大哥。”  
他当然有把迪克当做哥哥看，但也不是全部，比例甚至不算太多，如果有可能他会很高兴的咬迪克的后颈，操他的生殖腔，在他身体里成结，标记他，把他操怀孕，让他做自己的omega，迪克会成为他的家人，属于他，带着他的味道——好吧，看上去的确很专横，不过只是想想，他爱迪克，这些他也只是想想而已。  
——如果这个人突然脑子摔傻了也爱他就好了。但是不管怎么说，和迪克做爱他真的不吃亏。  
“嘶——妈的……”  
“杰……你第一次和热潮的omega做？”  
“知道就行，别说出来。”他有点脸红，迪克的身体里炽热柔软，滚烫的生殖腔包裹着他的老二，的像在吮吸一样。“唔——好爽……”  
迪克会和女孩们做爱，会和他的女朋友们做爱，但是作为早早就见到过各种犯罪现象的人，他几乎没怎么碰过alpha。他受过训练，知道怎么应对alpha，知道怎么控制自己的信息素，知道如何利用自己身为omega的优势——他学会了很多东西，也让他学会了尽可能的不和alpha有性方面的接触。  
“嗯呼——嗯……啾。”杰森不怎么会接吻，迪克在引导他，不过笨拙的吻技似乎并没有影响迪克享受这个吻——他第一个和alpha的深吻，呼吸间满溢着令人着迷的信息素味道，在他人生的头三十年里他完全不会去碰的东西。  
“你真喜欢接吻。”杰森一边亲吻他一边慢慢挺动起来。“哦……真棒，你可真好操——”  
敏感的生殖腔被操干着，杰森的速度越来越快，身体相撞发出啪啪的声响，迪克抱紧杰森，发出几声细微的呻吟——脸都红透了，他看上去很开心。  
“我还是第一次——啊啊，啊，嗯嗯——第一次和alpha做爱。”迪克哆嗦着呻吟着。他的身体很快被杰森操开了，没有经验的alpha攻陷了他的身体，占据了他的生殖腔，浓烈的信息素涌入他的血管，流遍全身，大量产生的多巴胺给了他颤栗的快感，每一处血管都在叫嚣着alpha信息素是多么令他快乐，让他发现曾经不和alpha有性爱是正确的。  
“真热……”  
但是没关系，和杰森没关系。他贪婪地嗅着杰森的信息素，像犯了毒瘾的瘾君子一样，那种有侵略性的味道令他勃起，令他有安全感——令他想和杰森做爱。  
“嗯啊——啊啊！杰，好棒！呜呜——”  
脑子真乱，他明明之前才对芭芭拉说这不可能，而现在他却觉得能和杰森做爱真的是——  
“夹紧……迪基，太棒了……操，你可真……操着太爽了——”  
“啊啊！杰森，杰——用力，操我，呜呜……用力操我！啊啊——”  
他的大腿被抬起来，身子几乎对折，后穴被操得艳红软烂，生殖腔流出的爱液滴滴答答流了一床，杰森的阴茎还打出了白沫——他看得见自己被操成了什么样，这感觉太棒了，他从来没有过这样的快感，第一次心甘情愿被alpha操，而他甚至并不爱杰森，他——  
“嗯啊——啊啊！呜呃——”他突然被翻了过来，跪趴在床上，杰森在他身后钳住他的腰，凶狠地操他，就像一个青春期的小男孩在自己的房间里操色情电影女演员倒膜的硅胶屁股一样，他甚至低头舔他的尾骨，在他的腰上留下吻痕。“嗯啊啊——好棒！杰，啊啊，杰，杰森！呜呜——”  
没有人告诉过杰森作为一个alpha的时候，什么时候才是最令人愉悦的，他的青春期缺了这部分。但是现在他的手指按压在迪克的皮肤上，阴茎在他的生殖腔里，接吻的时候迪克甚至把舌头伸进他的嘴里主动索吻——他曾经只是想想的事情一下子活了过来，他甚至有一种现在死了也值了的错觉。他爱迪克，在和他做爱的时候更加清晰的认识到了这点，没有什么比满足他热潮时的靥足更有成就感的了。  
“杰森！呜呜——快点，再快点！呜呃——”迪克跪在他面前，趴在床上，高高抬起他的屁股，扭动着求他操得更快更深，哭的满脸都是泪水，后穴被他操到合都合不上，艳红的肉穴一开一合。“操我！求你操死我！嗯——”他哭喊着尖叫起来，当杰森用力顶撞他的生殖腔的时候就发出满足的呻吟，恨不得不让他停下来，一直操他才好。  
“迪克，迪克……起来——”杰森一把将迪克拉起来，omega迫不及待地爬到他身上，分开臀瓣坐下去，发出一串满足的喘息，主动骑着杰森一上一下操着自己，几乎是献媚一样扭动着身子，搂着他亲吻。  
“操我杰森……”他爱迪克，而迪克正捧着他的脸亲吻，身子抖得厉害，呼吸都滚烫，带着浓烈的信息素的味道。“操我……用你的大屌操我……”  
“再说一次，要我怎么操你？”杰森回应他的亲吻，抚摸他的身体，故意逗弄他。  
“把你的屌操进来，把我的生殖腔——呜嗯！干肿我的生殖腔，哈啊——操我，我要你的屌——”  
迪克突然爬了起来，杰森的老二从他的后穴里滑了出来。迪克拉开抽屉哆嗦着翻出个药瓶，倒出一粒药片塞进嘴里，转头一把扯掉杰森老二上的安全套，立刻坐了回去，把那根又硬又热的老二塞进艳红的肉穴，进入了生殖腔，发出了一声满足的叹息。  
“你的鸡巴真硬……太舒服了……”信息素直接从生殖腔进入他的体内，迪克的精神有些恍惚，他的神经过于兴奋了。“天啊，啊啊——好棒，啊啊！杰——”  
“妈的——你自找的——”  
“嗯啊啊——杰，杰森，呜嗯嗯——好棒！啊啊——好棒的鸡巴——爽死了——”  
迪克被杰森一把按在墙上，没有了安全套的阻碍，杰森的阴茎流出来的精液和前液给予了omega热潮时最渴求的信息素。迪克张开嘴伸出舌头，唾液流了一下巴，他的大脑像是锅里热油融化的糖，一瞬间甜蜜滚烫的泡沫涌了出来，初次与alpha交合的快感占据了意识里所有的据点。  
“杰——啊啊！杰，操我，啊，天啊，好棒的屌！啊啊——呜嗯！”迪克口齿不清地呻吟喊叫着，他的身体找到了令他满意的alpha，不管他怎么想，他选择了本能去支配这个热潮来临的夜晚。  
“爱你，爱你的屌，杰，鸡巴，好棒，爱死了——”他被死死按在墙上，又哭又叫，杰森的老二整根操进他的身体，塞满他的生殖腔。杰森本能的想咬迪克的后颈，最终他忍住了，只是咬了他的肩膀。  
“别停！”感觉他要退出来，迪克叫了一声。“别停！给我！射给我！”  
“你疯了吗！你会怀孕！”  
“操你妈的给我你的鸡巴！我要你的鸡巴！你的屌！”迪克吼了一声，但带着鼻音和哭腔没多少威慑力。“我吃避孕药了！给我结！给我精液！把我射满！”  
迪克已经无暇去想之前脑子里的什么不应该这样他并不爱杰森之类的事情，信息素在他的大脑里疯狂制造多巴胺，找到了吸引自己的alpha信息素的本能在他的大脑里不断作祟，他身为omega的本能背叛了他——或者说，让他顺应了自然法则。沉溺在性爱快感里悄悄生成的化学物质将会改变一切。  
而杰森如他所愿，操得他又哭又叫，最后在他的身体里高潮，alpha结的软骨涨开，在他的生殖腔口成结，精液冲进他的生殖腔，大量信息素的涌入令迪克几乎翻了白眼——他从未有过这样极乐的性爱，流着口涎，口齿不清地叫喊着被操射在了墙纸上。  
杰森搂着迪克倒进床里，他的结还没有下去，omega还在他的怀里抽搐，嘴里一个劲说着他的屌好棒之类的胡话——迪克有些神志不清了，对他而言这可能是过于刺激了。  
今晚的一切什么都好，要是他爱他就更好了。  
“杰……”迪克用屁股磨蹭着他，扭头过来想吻他。“杰森……”  
“怎么了？”杰森摸了摸他的头，安抚着他。  
“爱你……”他像讨好主人的宠物一样磨蹭着杰森的手掌，露出满足的笑容。“爱你……还有你的屌……”  
说完迪克闭上眼睛，在杰森怀里沉沉睡了过去，留下他一个人毫无睡意地睁了一晚眼睛睡都睡不着。

 

布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞给迪克做了细致的身体检查，他的身体状况很好，甚至胖了几磅。胎儿才一个月，太小了，他打算下个月再检查，并要求迪克每个月都要去医院和蝙蝠洞做孕检。提姆说你要是想迪克和杰森就直说用不着这样，结果被布鲁斯盯着看了好久。  
“你们回去好好注意，迪克你要好好休息。”他们离开时布鲁斯特别叮嘱到。“杰森你不要乱搞。”  
杰森撇了撇嘴：“每次要搞得惊天动地的都是他。”  
“迪克怀孕了，你要多注意。”布鲁斯坚持叮嘱——心是好的，换个当年就好了，布鲁斯，迪克真的这么觉得。  
“你男人会不注意吗？”杰森斜眼看着迪克。“嗯，迪基？”  
“杰森很注意的，布鲁斯，别担心，他比我还小心呢。”  
还是迪克说话管用，布鲁斯看上去像是放心了。  
“我们回去吧。”迪克坐上车，扎好安全带，凑过去吻了杰森一下。“你今晚想不想做？”  
“你怀着孕呢。”  
“我问过大夫了，一个月还没事，两个月就不行了。”他的丈夫在他耳边吹气，故意诱惑着他。“接下来很长一段时间都没有性生活了，不趁着现在多射满我几次吗？”  
“我可真爱你这么浪。”杰森捏了捏他的脸颊，迪克抱上来和他接吻，舌头搅在一起，他觉得杰森的唾液都是甜的。  
“你可爱死我了。”他笑着说，悄悄伸手摸了摸杰森鼓起的裤裆。


	7. Chapter 7

迪克第一次和一个alpha共度热潮期，他们在一起待了四天。他在和杰森第一次做爱的隔天早晨还紧张兮兮地溜去洗手间验孕，看到临时吃的避孕药生效了终于舒了一口气。  
他昨晚上睡得很沉，作为一个omega，从没有一个热潮期他能睡得这么安稳，而他的身体似乎很乐意接纳杰森的信息素，而昨晚的性爱更是让从没有和alpha做过爱的omega食髓知味。  
他开始想念昨晚被成结的感觉了。  
alpha结在他体内涨得满满的，堵住他的生殖腔，精液射在身体里，大量信息素从生殖腔直接被吸收进身体，只是这样的刺激就足以使他高潮。  
迪克开始想念昨晚的性爱了。不过杰森还在睡，迪克不知道杰森昨晚一直没睡，天快亮了才慢慢睡着。他再次找出避孕药吃下去，爬回床上，躺下继续休息，心里侥幸的想着可能今天也会和杰森做爱，或者说他开始放任自己享受和alpha共度热潮的快乐，而不是像往常那样只是自己忍耐着。他期待杰森会吻他，拥抱他，和他做爱，在他身体里成结——可能是因为omega热潮的本能，不过他也从来没有确切的期待过被哪个alpha这样对待。  
即使想到了之前所谓的“不能和杰森这样”，他居然很快的就用芭芭拉的话说服自己了——你是害怕爱他吗？杰森爱你并没有错误，是你觉得不能接受而已。  
他没想过他会喜欢杰森的事情，一个是他刚来那会儿才只有十二岁，再加上他几乎没有过感情空窗期，而且他更喜欢红头发的女孩。从任何角度来说，他都不会去和杰森会怎么样考虑这种事情。  
然而他现在在期待天亮后，等他们休息好了，杰森会和他再像昨晚那样再做一次，接着他就扇了自己一耳光——想什么呢，他是你弟弟，你们居然做爱了。  
……可是他真的对昨天晚上那种情况……那种性爱上瘾了，就好像瘾君子对海洛因的渴望那样，他还是第一次知道做爱能爽到失去意识，能让他恨不得给杰森生个孩子——等等，他在想什么？  
他不可能爱上杰森，也不能爱上杰森。如果一件事情错了就应该停下来，而不是任其发展。  
……但是他怀里真的很舒服。只是睡一晚，总不会有太大事吧？  
杰森接近中午才终于睡醒，期间迪克睡了回去，他醒来的时候迪克还在窝在他怀里睡回笼觉。看到迪克在身边让杰森觉得安全了不少，他的身上满是自己味道，这让他满足又自豪。  
“……你肯定又要后悔。”他轻轻摸了摸迪克的头发，他散发出的omega味道柔和又甜美。“这倒也没关系……”  
他是个成年人了，也做过爱有过一夜情，这次和往常没什么两样，除了他本就喜欢迪克。  
“……布鲁斯会生气的。”omega在他怀里哼哼唧唧地说。  
“什么时候你连和谁上床都要听老头子的了。”  
“你是我弟弟，杰……”  
“我没那么觉得。”杰森搂得他更紧了。“而且你现在听起来挺舒服的。”  
“唔……如果你不是我弟弟我真的可能会爱上你的。”迪克迷迷糊糊的翻了个身。“让我再睡会儿……”  
“你再背对着我我就要咬你了。”  
“……嗯……”迪克睡过去了。  
“迪基，我没跟你开玩笑。”  
“嗯……呼……”  
“……傻逼，就知道睡觉。”杰森拉了拉被子，闭上眼睛，到处都是迪克信息素的味道，让他觉得很满足。“你这傻鸟。”  
在迪克的热潮期里，他们做了很多回。在这期间杰森越发觉得他爱迪克，爱这个omega，他控制自己没有标记他，也做好了准备在热潮结束后迪克会再度拒绝他。迪克没必要因为和他度过了一次热潮就和他在一起，大家都是成年人了，谁没过几次一夜情呢，对吧？  
杰森习惯做好最坏的打算，这样一切都失控奔着最糟糕的结果去的话他能有个心理准备。迪克在热潮后用一种暧昧的态度表达了他现在不能和杰森在一起的意思，他一点都不生气，要说他才是趁虚而入把迪克操了的那个。只是到了晚上他总觉得，也许他觉得重要的那些人真的不怎么需要他，或者不像他所希望的那么需要他。  
他总希望布鲁斯有天吃瘪，只好找他帮忙，承认他需要自己，至少是夜晚的超级英雄事业上，他没自己不行。他希望那个暴躁的蝙蝠崽子承认他是韦恩家的一员，他还是想回家，尽管他好像是个外来入侵的alpha。他希望迪克突然明白了什么，跑来说他喜欢他，他也爱他。他希望很多事情，他甚至会在偶尔去大都会的时候收集超人玩具，因为以前比扎罗喜欢，迪克也喜欢。  
但他可是红头罩，不是感伤的高中女孩。很快杰森就恢复了原样，好像什么都没发生过，铁骨铮铮一个硬汉，和心思细腻什么的完全不挨边。  
“你不喜欢他了吗？”史蒂芬妮追着他问。“你那么喜欢他。”  
“我总不能在他屁股后面追他一辈子。”杰森清理着枪管说。“差不多得了。”  
“你俩可是上过床了，杰森。”  
“你和那么多人亲过嘴也没见你爱上谁，艾薇。”  
“你这就要放弃了？”海伦娜也挪过来，坐在桌子上。“你真的要放弃了？”  
“他心不在我这里。”杰森被烦得放下手里的工作，转过去面对一群女孩子们。“就算我们做过也没什么，我们都是有过一夜情的成年人，这也是种一夜情。”  
“你就继续骗自己。”芭芭拉摇着轮椅路过，都没正眼看他。“你们几个小男孩的心思我最清楚了。”  
“你清楚有什么用，你能让他喜欢我吗？”杰森不屑地发出一声哼哼。“就这么过去吧，小芭。他有喜欢的人，至少我不用再追在他后面跑了。”  
每一个alpha都会本能的想要一个家，他们会保护这个家庭。omega也一样，孕育者的身份会让他们想要组建家庭，生下后代，养育他们长大。杰森不知道迪克是怎么想的，他总是在谈恋爱，然后被甩，可能是真的想组建一个家庭，但是结局都不怎么样。  
……他如果来找他要组成一个家庭就好了，绝对是迪克说什么他干什么。随着时间流逝，他越来越想和迪克在一起，但是同时又告诉自己这不可能。迪克即便是喜欢自己也远远不及他想要的那样，像他爱他的那种喜欢，但这已经是迪克能给他的最大限度的习惯了，远超过布鲁斯或者其他人，至少他会特别注意他的动向。  
给布鲁斯找找麻烦，给迪克找找麻烦。行了，他满足了，如果不能成为他们所需要的，重要的人，没事引起他们的注意也不错，让他们还记得有他这么个人，即使他们吵过架，争执过，他甚至和布鲁斯大吵一架，然后把迪克操了。他倒是不想让迪克再找女朋友，和别的女孩子约会，可是他做不到，毕竟他才是什么都不是的那个人，而那个迪基鸟再气人找了好多个女朋友也和他一点关系都没有。  
他开始装作自己不在意，开始远离迪克，被女孩们拉去当购物车一起逛街，自己不去想迪克就不会总在他的脑子里给他徒增烦恼。女孩们看出他的心思，但是也没有好的办法，这完全就是一厢情愿的故事，除了艾薇没人再坚持要他别放弃。  
“你可以的。”艾薇宣布，好像成为了情感专家。“你没问题的，你可以让他爱上你。”  
“怎么做，用你的花粉吗？”  
“也是个方法。”  
“不，想都不要想。”杰森果断拒绝艾薇的慷慨。“这样横竖他都不喜欢我。”  
“说得好像他现在喜欢你一样。”艾薇十分真诚。“你真的不需要吗？”  
话是这么说，然而他一闻到迪克的信息素味道就觉得舒服安心，再浓一点就勃起了。虽然他有根大老二很是令人自豪，但是总挺着给别人看也不是个事。大概时隔两个月后他再次和迪克见面，在晚上，两个人被揍的灰头土脸的往黑帮身上捆绳子。杰森拍了拍迪克头发上的尘土，顺便踢了地上那个还在晕厥的坏家伙一脚，夜翼拍拍手站起来，伸手打开他的头罩，暧昧的用手指抚摸着杰森的嘴唇和下巴。  
“……这次你能陪我度过热潮期吗？”迪克轻声问到。“我也有些问题想和你谈谈。”

“我们得谈谈。”  
“谈什么。”迪克趴在他身上吻他的眼睛。“有什么好谈的。”  
“医生真的说没关系？我不想伤到你还有孩子。”杰森一手推着迪克的脸颊把他推开，他的丈夫像个孩子一样挥舞着双手要抱抱。“咱们每次都干到生殖腔的，我可不想你因为这个流产。”  
“你甚至都不想亲亲我抱抱我了？”迪克一脸委屈。“我就是想和你亲一下，就一下。”  
“你想干什么都行，但是别干那些有风险的事。”  
杰森坐起来，迪克窝进他怀里伸了伸四肢，像只懒猫一样，还反手勾了勾杰森的下巴。“我就是想你了。”迪克拉长了尾音撒起娇，听得杰森心里痒痒的。“医生说不太过就没事嘛。”  
“你确定你是想我了？”杰森面无表情按住他在自己胯下一个劲摸的手。“还是想我的屌了？”  
“我就是想你了，想你亲我摸我操我——嘿小翅膀！”他轻轻捏了捏杰森硬起来的小兄弟。“我就知道你也很想！”  
“闭嘴，小坏蛋。”杰森伸手脱了迪克的裤子，把他按在沙发里。迪克紧抱着他的脖颈，噘嘴要亲他，两条腿直接缠上他的腰，这下杰森彻底升旗了，完全控制不住的那种。“你这小坏蛋等着被我操死吧。”


End file.
